Flightkit
Flightkit is a fluffy black she-cat with a thick mane of fur around her neck and blue eyes. Personality Flightkit is a cat that acts a bit more mature than others her age. She's extremely mindful of her manners and how she presents herself to others, making sure that she gives out only the best impression available; whether that be from something as simple as making sure her pelt is neatly groomed (which she is very particular about) or through conversation. She's perfectly polite and seems to have a talent when it comes to social interactions, navigating them without any of the trouble that some other cats have and even managing to draw others out of their shells at times. She's not known for being a particularly compassionate or empathetic, but signs that a cat might be feeling a bit uncomfortable are likely to fly right over her head unless they're obvious. She also has a bit of a problem with her patience, and if a cat is being stubborn or acting in a way that she deems annoying or irritating then she's liable to snap at them. She's also more likely to get irritated at cats that she doesn't know very well rather than those that she does, such as her family or her friends. She's quite the religious cat, taking comfort in the thought that her ancestors are guiding and watching over her, her family, and the rest of her Clan. In particular, she likes the idea that even if her father isn't involved in her life, he's still looking over her and her sisters from StarClan. She'd be likely to take personal offense if a cat who joined MarshClan didn't believe in StarClan, because what's so hard to believe about their loved ones watching over them? Did they not want to have that kind of comfort? A lot of cats' first impressions of Flightkit tend to be that she's delicate and would allow herself to be walked all over, but in reality she's a cat that isn't afraid to state her own opionions or issues with just about anything. Once she starts her training, she'll also be a cat that isn't afraid to get physical with any cat that's annoying her too much (though, most of the time, she really is perfectly pleasant - as long as a cat doesn't do anything to piss her off, that is). She can be a bit short with those that she doesn't know very well, but she loves those close to her deeply. At heart, she's a bit of a romantic, and when she grows older she hopes to be able to find herself a mate that she might even start a family with someday - though, she hasn't decided on that, yet. She's a bit of a daydreamer and often finds herself lost in her own mind, but whenever she's engaged in the real world then she reveals herself to be a smart cat who catches onto new concepts easily and engages with the world around her as often as she can. Flightkit can also be a bit crafty at times, too, as she tends to look at the world a bit differently than others (much like her mother before her, though not to the same extent), applying her talent to hunting stradegies and battle. She does have a bit of a problem with jealousy, and if a cat gets something she wants - whether it be a cat or an object - then she's liable to turn on them completely, acting cold and even petty towards them if she's not just giving them the silent treatment. History Her father, Breezeflight, died before she was born, leaving her to be raised without a father figure in her life. Theme Song